<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ER】安灼拉作为吉普赛玫瑰：一次成功的miscast by lenoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680938">【ER】安灼拉作为吉普赛玫瑰：一次成功的miscast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir'>lenoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>“不行，不可能！”</p><p>“没有人比你更适合爱丝梅拉达了！”古费拉克爬到社团桌子上去，举着不存在的小喇叭吆喝着，“同意安灼拉演爱丝梅拉达的举手！”</p><p>年轻人们齐刷刷地，把手举得笔直，仿佛一屋子超人。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ER】安灼拉作为吉普赛玫瑰：一次成功的miscast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“不行，不可能！”</p><p>“没有人比你更适合爱丝梅拉达了！”古费拉克爬到社团桌子上去，举着不存在的小喇叭吆喝着，“同意安灼拉演爱丝梅拉达的举手！”</p><p>年轻人们齐刷刷地，把手举得笔直，仿佛一屋子超人。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ABC剧社在筹划公益演出，为圣母院的修缮筹款。</p><p> </p><p>“什么最吸引眼球？”公白飞写的这个问句呢，在内部会议的白板上挂了两天，直到格朗泰尔的一句“Miscast”——这的确是个好主意，肤浅的校园内观众的确喜欢看男孩穿上女装和女孩压着嗓子，乐此不疲。</p><p>格朗泰尔这句话有手雷坠海的效果：</p><p> </p><p>“演《摩门经》吧！我想看全女版传教部队！”不是演员的巴阿雷看热闹不嫌事儿大。</p><p>“不行，这个时候不要演那么欢快的剧。“公白飞立场很坚定。</p><p> </p><p>“这样，古费，热安和R去演The Schuyler Sisters吧！你们有看Ham4Ham那次三个英王的反串吗？效果极好！”这是马上要拉仇恨的若李，“我在现场…”</p><p>“啊闭嘴…”大家都不耐烦的。若李那时去美国参加亲戚的婚礼，碰巧买了张Hamilton，碰巧抽到了那次的Ham4Ham，回国之后就从未停过炫耀。</p><p> </p><p>“你们，”大姐大爱潘妮发话了，“古费，安灼拉，飞儿，马吕斯…嗯马吕斯算了，博须哀，热安，若李，你们，去演监狱探戈！”</p><p>R想象了这几个大男人穿着性感黑丝的画面，笑出了声。</p><p>“别笑！”珂赛特也加入了混战，“你没看过油管上那个视频吗，百老汇的miscast演过，我觉得毫无违和感呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行不行！”公白飞私自利用公权力解救了自己，以及剩余五个伙伴——或者说四个伙伴，毕竟古费拉克对此兴致勃勃。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不就演《巴黎圣母院》呢？”一直没说话的安灼拉发言了，他每次发言都有种敲定音锤的感觉，这一点都不民主，我知道，但是ABC中似乎没人对此有意见。</p><p>“这没法演。”格朗泰尔例行挑刺。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么不能演？”安灼拉较真起来，“为什么都在说让男生去演女角，作为一个不太敏感的女权主义者，我都觉得非常不妥了，平常社团的男群像戏够多了，我们应该给女演员们更多的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，好，好，都听你的…”这是公白飞老父亲般的妥协——其实他也同意安灼拉的看法，但他就是喜欢用这样的语气讲话。——这是爱潘妮和格朗泰尔观察多日得出的结论。</p><p> </p><p>“我想演菲比斯！”爱潘妮自告奋勇，“我和蒙巴纳斯待久了，演个渣男不在话下。”</p><p>众人的哄笑中其实也带着点心疼。</p><p>“我想演员弗罗洛！”米西什塔举手，“我太了解博须哀了，演个衣冠禽兽也不在话下！”</p><p>“什么衣冠禽兽？”一直心不在焉的博须哀这时精神了，“他痛苦，信仰狂热又博学，你不能…”</p><p>这下的哄笑就只是单纯的哄笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，姑娘们别着急，我们还没决定演哪一段呢。”公白飞终于插得上嘴了。</p><p>——这不是一个太难的问题，报名公益演出的女生只有三个，而《巴黎圣母院》最不缺的就是美好的三重唱。</p><p>“唱Belle吧，我演卡西莫多。”还是珂赛特最有效率。</p><p>“Belle，不错呀，”格朗泰尔放下了手中的酒瓶，古费拉克知道，他又要开始搞事了，“但是缺了爱丝梅拉达的唱段，要不再往后唱两首？你们也知道，这剧一首歌太短了。”</p><p>再后一首是卡西莫多的独唱，然后是爱丝梅拉达的独唱。</p><p> </p><p>“R，你这么积极，想要演爱丝梅拉达么？”热安打趣着。</p><p>“马吕斯来演爱丝梅拉达吧！”珂赛特当然不会错过和男盆友在各种时刻恋爱的机会。</p><p>“不行！他太木讷了！”爱潘妮毫不留情，“爱丝梅拉达是个热情的吉普赛美人儿。”</p><p> </p><p>她说完这话，所有人都闭嘴了，大家似乎都在想同一件事；他们的目光尴尬的移向那团乱糟糟的金发——其实金发本人也在担心这个问题，“不要有眼神接触”——这是他实时心理活动。</p><p> </p><p>“尊敬的安灼拉先生？”最有胆子的还是格朗泰尔。</p><p>“你们在说什么？”</p><p>“爱丝梅拉达·安灼拉？”古费拉克擅长扮演第二个吃螃蟹的人。</p><p>“不行，不可能！”安灼拉脸红得也像面包蟹，7欧的那种，橙红橙红的，似乎还散着香味。</p><p>“没有人比你更适合爱丝梅拉达了！”古费拉克爬到社团桌子上去，举着不存在的小喇叭吆喝着，“同意安灼拉演爱丝梅拉达的举手！”</p><p>年轻人们齐刷刷地，把手举得笔直，仿佛一屋子超人。</p><p> </p><p>不行！——安灼拉当然推门而出，会议当然不欢而散。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果不是排练那天亲眼所见，姑娘们决不相信安灼拉会屈服，真来演了爱丝梅拉达。</p><p>“这是某种神迹吗？”珂赛特想到自己要安灼拉演对手戏，竟然有些紧张。</p><p>“不，”前来打杂的格朗泰尔挑着眉，“我睡服了他，用我的身体。”</p><p>爱潘妮白了他一眼，“有本事在他面前说。”</p><p>没本事。</p><p> </p><p>如果不是演出后台亲眼所见，巴阿雷绝不会相信那个穿着绿裙子，带着棕色假发的波希米亚美人居然是安灼拉：</p><p>“我的耶和华上帝佛祖安拉乔布斯迈克尔杰克逊！安灼拉被附体了吗？”</p><p>“当然不是，”格朗泰尔很喜欢今天安灼拉的装扮——算了吧，他喜欢他所有样子，“都是我的功劳。”</p><p>“你用了什么手段？”</p><p>“我带他看了火后的圣母院，残酷的现实会打动他的。”</p><p>“是吗？”巴阿雷似懂非懂，“我以为他冷血着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>第一，真的是格朗泰尔的功劳</p><p>第二，他没有睡服他——当！然！没！有！如果真的有那一天，他会录像的！但他带他去了圣母院——处心积虑计划的一次“约会”，如果单方面的兴奋也能算“约会”的话。</p><p> </p><p>“你不知道美好的东西什么时候就没有了。”格朗泰尔不知道怎么和他聊天，“哈哈，对吧？”</p><p>“这有什么好笑的吗？”非常安灼拉的回答。</p><p>“没有好笑，这是…无奈。”</p><p>“你想干什么？”</p><p>“没什么，带你来找找爱丝梅拉达的感觉。”格朗泰尔没有这样想，去雨果的书里才能找感觉，来塞纳河边只能约会。</p><p> </p><p>“我都说了我不会…”若不是在船上，安灼拉一定有掉头就走。</p><p>“先听我说，”格朗泰尔把他按在座位上，“你知道你为什么适合爱丝梅拉达么？”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“不是因为你长得漂亮，或者其他什么的，“格朗泰尔努力回忆自己准备了一晚上的台词，”爱丝梅拉达，美丽又纯洁，是环境把她变成了一个女巫…*”</p><p>（*出自让-贝特朗·巴雷尔【雨果传】）</p><p>“你是说我是女巫吗？”安灼拉真会抓重点，该死！</p><p>“不不，我是说你美丽又纯洁……你能听我把话讲完吗？”</p><p>“你能体会到我每次被你打断时的不爽了吗？”</p><p>“……能，”格朗泰尔想笑，“咱们接着说，环境把她变成了一个女巫，在那些不懂她的人眼中，她就是坏的，是需要被消灭，被治疗的。这和你，和我们社团的信念不是很相似吗？我们是边缘人，做边缘人的朋友，但是剧社——剧社一定是世界上最宽容的地方，除了北欧和音乐MV。你看你，十四岁就出柜的无政府主义怪胎…”</p><p>“那是古费编的，”安灼拉吸吸收鼻子，“十六岁，并且北欧也没有你想的那样好。”</p><p>“无所谓，不重要了。公白飞，整天抱着各种虫子研究，热安，留长发，穿高跟鞋，巴阿雷，暴力的家伙，老是被请去喝茶，在社会的眼光中，我们就是怪胎，就是女巫，就是不可理喻，但是真正的纯洁和美好是需要用真心去拥抱，才能感受到……”</p><p>“R？”安灼拉抬头望着他，挂上一个甜甜的笑容，格朗泰尔显然以为自己出现了幻觉，“你怎么这么像ted talk上的心灵鸡汤？”</p><p> </p><p>“很俗吗？”</p><p>“很俗。“</p><p>“但是，”安灼拉扯着自己的发尖，“我被说服了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就这么简单？”爱潘妮很失望地听完了故事。</p><p>“就这么简单。”格朗泰尔已经满足了，一个月份量的满足。</p><p>“我宁愿相信睡服的版本。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*彩蛋：R的手机实录</p><p>Text </p><p>阿波罗：你还没有说你自己呢？</p><p>R：我自己什么。</p><p>阿波罗：你是怎样的女巫。</p><p> </p><p>R：我酗酒</p><p>R：不学无术</p><p>R：我“面目狰狞”</p><p>阿波罗：谁说的？</p><p>R：伽弗洛什改了我的Facebook资料，说来话长</p><p>阿波罗：好吧，然后呢。</p><p>R：没有然后了，我不是美丽又纯洁的，你以为我为什么不在说服你时带上我自己？</p><p>R：我是行恶的先知，诡计多端。</p><p>阿波罗：或者行善的小丑，也诡计多端*。</p><p>（*出自让-贝特朗·巴雷尔的【雨果传】中描述弗罗洛和卡西莫多的片段。）</p><p>阿波罗：谢谢你诡计多端地劝我去演爱丝梅拉达</p><p>阿波罗：我觉得我很适合爱丝梅拉达</p><p>阿波罗：好像你也很适合卡西莫多</p><p>阿波罗：既然你都说你是“面目狰狞”了</p><p>阿波罗：卡西莫多喝酒吗？</p><p>阿波罗：你回我啊，我好尴尬</p><p> </p><p>R：那个，我那么明显的吗？</p><p>阿波罗：我也很明显的，好吗？ </p><p>*彩蛋：公白飞的手机</p><p>Text</p><p>古费：R暗恋安琪太明显了，今晚一直在给爱丝梅拉达录像</p><p>公白飞：安灼拉也很明显啊</p><p>古费：对啊，上次聚会他不让我们拦着R喝酒，就是想随后送R回家</p><p>公白飞：我猜是这样</p><p>古费：我猜也是这样</p><p>古费：他俩是傻子吗？</p><p>*彩蛋：米西什塔的手机</p><p>米西什塔：能让蒙巴纳斯搞两张科切拉音乐节的票吗？</p><p>A Pony：怎么？</p><p>米西什塔：古费拉克想和公白飞去，我欠他个人情</p><p>A Pony：我帮你问问</p><p>A Pony：公白飞？？科切拉？？他最好保证要去，这个票不好搞的。</p><p>米西什塔：他已经答应古费了</p><p>A Pony：公白飞去音乐节…所以这就是爱情吗？</p><p>米西什塔：所以，老问题，这俩傻子什么时候才会在一起呢？</p><p>米西什塔：我为什么这么着急？</p><p>A Pony：票是有了</p><p>A Pony：可惜给俩傻子用了</p><p>是巴黎玫瑰！在吉普赛人中长大的巴黎玫瑰！     </p><p>                                                       ————R</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>